Paint You Red
by Tybalt-tisk
Summary: Just like clockwork, her soft lips find his temple next and paints it red with the lipstick she bought herself for the sole purpose of marking him as hers.


**Summary: **_Just like clockwork, her soft lips find his temple next and paints it red with the lipstick she bought herself for the sole purpose of marking him as hers. Shallura._

**Warnings**: Okay, you guys this story is rated M for a reason. So 18+ only! There's Heavy Grinding. There's actually no penetration, but damn do they get pretty damn close.

Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy it enough to leave me a review! Enjoy!

* * *

Shiro just needs to focus.

He just needs to focus long enough to get them home.

It can't be that hard. He just needs to breathe. He just needs to take deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. It should be simple. To just breathe. But then again, it doesn't help in the slightest that Allura is doing everything in her power to make it hard for him to do just that. Ever since they left that meeting on Xrolër, she can't seem to keep her hands or her lips to herself, instead choosing to tease him with every tick that passes by.

He realizes just how long the journey home is the moment her fingers perform a sensual ballet over his chest and her mouth whispers wicked words to him in a language she knows he can't understand. Every word, every syllable, every single sound that leaves her red-tinted lips is dipped in honey and coated in lust. It's an uphill battle against himself as he fights hard against the urge to give in to her. She knows this, of course; it's all a game of cat and mouse to her.

He feels her slender arms wrap around his broad shoulders from behind and he holds his breath as he braces himself for the next part of her assault. Just like clockwork, her soft lips find his temple next and paints it red with the lipstick she bought herself for the sole purpose of marking him as hers. Her lips don't linger long before they start to trek the journey down the side of his face, leaving a trail of red in their wake. When she lands on the lobe of his ear, she uses more lips than teeth and applies just the right amount of pressure that never fails to drive him wild.

One of his hands, the one still made of flesh and blood, trembles while the other, made of metal and power tightens around the controls out of both frustration, and as a desperate attempt to hold onto the last shreds of whatever willpower he has left.

He shakes his head to clear his mind so he can focus on piloting Black. He tries, but only just barely, to put distance between himself and the princess' sinful mouth, but she leisurely chases after what is rightfully hers. It's always damn near impossible to ignore her, especially when she got like this. She's doused in the scent of his favorite perfume, her hair, loose and finally free of its bun, is softer than the finest silk as it tickles the nape of his neck and parts of his face that her fingers have yet to touch. And holy shit, her voice. He still has no idea what she's saying but it doesn't matter because she's speaking in a low, sultry voice that heightens his senses to dangerous levels he's too weak to fight against. She barely puts any pressure any of her touches, and even then, there is no disguising just how aroused he is under his pants.

It's only a matter of time before she gets exactly what she wants and he would be a fool if he didn't give it to her the second she asks.

He loves Allura. He loves every single thing about the princess, especially all of the flaws she pretends that she doesn't have. She owns his heart, what's left of his soul, and the fragmented pieces of his healing mind. She is his absolute everything, from the air that he breaths to his steel grip on this reality.

But right now.

Right now as delicate fingers once again dance over his chest to caress his ribs and tease their way down his body so they can land over the rapidly rising tent in his pants…

"Stars, you're so beautiful, Takashi," she tells him in his (1) native language.

She was the bane of his existence.

Teaching her Japanese was a mistake he'll have to live with for the rest of his life. "Allura," he bites out the warning through clenched teeth before he lets out a shaky breath when he feels her lips against the side of her neck, marking him there as well.

He just needs to get them home.

She continues to kiss her way down the side of his neck before she suddenly stops to suck on his racing pulse. At the sound of her name, she releases him with an audible popping sound. "Yes?" she answers his call in a low, innocent voice that's laced with mischief. She's a fucking vixen. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my name? I love it especially when you moan it."

The metal controls give slightly under his hard grip. Black isn't moving fast enough for his liking. She may be the slowest of the lions, but she was never this slow. However, when he hears a low mechanical rumble, similar to a chuckle, resonate deep throughout his head, he's more than positive that she's moving this slow on purpose. He didn't understand why she wants to be against him at such a critical moment like this.

Allura chuckles syncs up almost perfectly with Blacks.

Or maybe he does.

Allura's life force is directly connected to the lions and they tend to...take on her personality at times. At the absolute worst times. Like now. Especially Black. When Allura is against him, sometimes Black is too with no questions asked. It isn't fair that two of the most important ladies in his life love to team up against him when they want to see him suffer. He pushes the controls and mentally begs for Black to go faster. The giant, mechanical beast only purred in a delightful display of defiance as she continues at the same cruising pace.

Fuck.

He just needs to get them home.

His inhales sharply when she suddenly maneuvers around his pilot's chair so she can crawl into his lap and straddle his hips. He lets out a hiss when she presses her sex directly over his half-hard, clothed erection. He now regrets not wearing his armor and choosing to be more casual. His hiss is drowned out by a groan when she rolls her hips against him, testing him.

Teasing him.

Tasting him.

It's the holy trinity of seduction and Shiro didn't know how much longer he can last. "Allura, babe, c'mon." It's almost a plea at this point. They are still too far from home and he'd rather not join the galaxy high club because they couldn't control themselves. His eyes pierce hers and he sees a galaxy of lust in them. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

She laughs under her breath before her lips kiss their way up his jaw. "I was hoping it would be you, but you're making it remarkably hard for me." She continues to roll her hips against him and a soft mewl escapes her lips. He knows exactly what it takes to unravel her and he knows for damn sure that there wasn't enough friction between them for her to make that (1) sound. She's only baiting him to play into her little game and he's not going to bite.

Nevertheless.

After the third roll of her hips and the sensation of her lips pressed against his skin combined with the sinful noises she's making, his hands possessively find their way to grip at her thighs. As soon as the contact is made, Allura goes in for the kill because she knows she's finally won against his battle of will.

He actually doesn't remember who pulled who to who first. He just knows that his hand is now tangled in her white strands and her full lips are on his. It's a hungry kiss, one that's almost on the verge of starvation. He no longer has the strength to hold back so he gives her everything she needs. If Shiro thought the scent of her and feel of her body against his was intoxicating, then they both dull in comparison to the taste of her and it leaves him almost dizzy with arousal. His hands move from her thighs to the curve of her ass to pull her closer to him, and the friction it makes drags out a moan from him. She can't help but grin against his lips. It's an action so simple, and so sexy in every way, that it lights a fire in him that threatens to burn him alive.

She pulls away only to return to nip at his bottom lip. Just like his neck, and his ears, and his scars, his lips are painting him red with her lipstick. "You like that, Paladin?" she murmurs against his mouth, admiring what she's done. She steadily grinds into him – not too fast, and occasionally even too slow to tease him. Shiro's irritation spikes and seeing how she laughs, so does she. Even when she gets what she wants, she still finds a way to wear him down and turn him out. Only a thin layer of clothes separates them and she moans into his mouth when her clit finally rubs against the head of his cock, and at that moment; the moment that determines how this is going ride home is going to end, Shiro knows he's done for.

Fuck waiting.

He doesn't respond to her words immediately, instead opting to claw at her backside to guide her hips into his. All of the willpower has left his body and within seconds, she completely surrenders her control over to him and she's no longer the one setting the pace of their moving hips. He thrusts his hips upwards to meet hers halfway and she throws her head back with a high-pitched moan. It's a moan that told him that she's completely lost in the moment, and immediately, he reaches out to steady her from falling over. His mouth latches onto her exposed neck and he gives it the same treatment she gave to him just moments ago, just with more vigor. "You tell me, Princess," he growls into her neck, setting a hard pace.

The friction between them is too much but at the same time, it's not nearly enough. Too many things are wrong in this situation that prevented anything to go right. Even though her flight suit is like a second skin and he knows (1) for a fact that she isn't wearing any underwear, there are still way too many layers that separate him from where he needs to be. It's wrong. Her powerful thighs are around him in a way that almost restricts him, thus limiting his movements. It's wrong. And the position. The position is off. The position is wrong. His hands grip her hips hard, maybe hard enough to bruise, and he lifts and adjusts her ever so slightly over him. He's soon rewarded with another wail from her when he lines their bodies up just right.

She falls forward and buries her face into the crook of his neck, her hips still moving wildly. "S-Shiro!" she stutters his name out breathlessly.

Shiro grins. "Have I told you how much I love it when you say my name?" he picks up the words burned into his memory throws back at her before and he gives a particularly hard thrust up. Her reaction is immediate and his name once falls from her lips in a frantic moan. "Especially when you moan it." She's too lost to speak coherently, but the slight sting of her nails on his back is enough to tell him that he'll eventually pay for that.

Her hips against his faster and a bit harder as if she's begging for release or at least more friction to get her there. Shiro honestly can't tell at this point because just like her, he's too far gone in his own pleasure to even think straight. At the moment, he wants nothing more than to be buried down to the hilt in her. He wants to bend her over the control panel and fuck her so hard, the translators went into overdrive trying to decipher the frantic words that left her mouth.

Just as his hand reaches for the zipper at the back of her flight suit, rapid sounds alert him and after a quick glance at his monitor, he realizes that they are too close to home to make his dream become a reality. He lets out an irritated growl.

Of-fuckin-course.

They might have missed the window to have full, penetrative sex, but that doesn't mean that he can't satisfy their needs. His mind quickly calculates just how much time they have left before they reach the castleship. With his flesh hand still guiding her hips, he reaches between them with his metal one and his steel thumb finds her clit. He wants to tease her like she teased him, but they were quickly running out of time. He has all night to dish out his revenge.

His thumb went to work on her and she lets out a choked sob at the fast pace he set. Her eyes widen in surprise before they shut tight and her arms scramble to find purchase on his shoulders. He always loved it when she rode him within an inch of his life, but now that she was completely at his mercy, goddamn, it was a beautiful sight. Her hair is wild and her lipstick is smeared all over her lips. She's grinding, and moaning, and saying his name just right. He's harder than he's ever been in his life and it's all by watching her pleasure herself on him.

Suddenly, her lips crash onto his again and the taste of her is tainted by the waxy feel of lipstick. He knows his face is a battlefield of kisses marked with red, all proof of the hellfire that is her. Instead of pulling away to break the kiss, her hand reaches into his head and grabbed a fistful of his short hair to pull him away from her. He hisses at harsh treatment, but fuck, he'd be lying if he said he it didn't make his hard erection twitch.

"Together," she gasps out before she claims his lips again. Between them, her hands bat him away from her sex and she whines when her approaching climax came to a blinding halt. They only have a few precious minutes before they were in the range of the castleship. Without wasting another second, she scurries off his lap and sinks to her knees in front to him to work at his belt. After years of practice, his belt is discarded at record speeds and she pulls his pants and his underwear down as one unit. His cock springs upward in front of her and she can't help but give the head a light suck. Whatever is left of her lipstick transfers easily to him.

Taking him with her mouth is one of her favorite activities and it shows in the fact that she immediately gets carried away. She almost goes in for another taste of him before she's hastily lifted by Shiro and practically slammed into the control panel behind her. Within a split second, Shiro's hips return to hers, only this time, the only thing separating them was the thin, sleek fabric of her flight suit. He lets out a throaty groan at the new sensation of the cool fabric on his exposed member. His arms reach down at the same time she brings her legs up to wrap her thighs around his hips.

It still isn't exactly what he wants because he wanted to feel her (1), but he has to make do. She's the first to thrust her hips forward into him. She's impatient. She's always the impatient one. But now is the time for that impatience to rub off onto him. His hips, now free to move freely and as fast as his heart desired, grind into her and he sets a brutal pace.

Allura desperately claws at Shiro's still clothed back. "Oh fuck!" she manages to shout out after the first thrust rubs against her clit just right. At the sound of her, Shiro smiles to himself. He always loved it when he made her curse. The words almost sound charming when spoken in her posh accent.

His cock is stroked in between his stomach and the fabric of her suit, and even at this angle where he can control their movements, it's still not enough. Shiro releases one of Allura's legs so he can wrap an arm around the small of her back in hopes of bringing her closer into him.

He was close. So fucking close. Allura's breathing is harsh in his ear, and he could feel her body starting to shake against his. That's usually a telltale sign that she was close. He ground his hips harder into hers and she stutters something in a language so old, the translators couldn't pick up, but through those gasps and stutters, he could hear his name tangled up in a web of lost time. Her body arches into him and she buries her face into his neck.

The sounds around him go wild and he knows they were pushing it close, but he'll be damned if they stop now. They are both on the edge and it only took a few steps to fall over. It was just too hard to push them over that edge when they were in a position like this.

He growled into her hair. Once again, everything is wrong. The fact that he feels the fabric of her flight suit rub against his cock and not the delicious drag of her sweet cunt, ruins this for him. But he can manage.

He just needs to imagine this situation as if they were home.

First, he needs to imagine that this fucking suit wasn't in the way so that he could feel and taste more of her than just her lips. He wanted to feel the perfect slope of her ass and the softness of her breast. He needs to see how her Altean marking glow under the dim lights just for him. He's seen them hundreds of times before, but it's never enough and it will never be enough to satisfy him. Secondly, he needs to imagine that he has her pinned against the bed frame instead of the control panel of his lion. He pictures himself having her legs hooked over his elbows as he drives into her and her arms are around him with her nails digging crescent moons into his back.

He feels himself edging closer.

Lastly, the annoying sounds of the controls have to go. All the sound he needs is the sound of him driving into her and the sound of her voice ringing like church bells in his ears. Her screaming and shouting his name out and moaning and groaning, and whimpering and pleading and, "Allura, I need to fucking hear you." He can't control the other elements of his fantasy, but he can control this. He pushes her to fully sit atop of the control panel and the hand holding her thigh up around him leaves to grab a fistful of her long hair. He suddenly jerks her face away from his shoulder that's muffling her cries.

He prides himself on being a thorough lover and he always knew exactly what it takes to get her off. So he's absolutely stunned at the fact that as soon as he pulled at her hair, her body stills against his, and her hands and legs tremble around him as she came on the spot with a cry. Guess he wasn't the only one who liked getting his hair pulled.

The sight, the sound, and the feel of her body quivering around him is enough to finally push him over the edge. He releases her hair so he can fully hold onto her. A deep groan was all he could manage as he brought his forehead to rest against her collar bone. Allura was riding out her orgasm and Shiro was right alongside her, going through one of the most vicious orgasms he's ever experienced.

Completely spent, they stood slouched against each other, breathing in harsh gasps. Allura's neck was damp with the sweat that formed on Shiro's forehead. Her head was hazy, floating on post-climax high.

As much as they wanted to bask in the afterglow their climax, they were almost to the castle and Black was rumbling to them in a warning. A sigh left Shiro's lips, and he reluctantly pulled away from the suddenly clingy princess. "'Lura, we gotta, we can't…" He could barely form the words, but fortunately, Allura caught on. He held her until she found her footing. She winced at the feeling between her legs. Shiro caught her expression. "You okay?" he asks, hoping he wasn't too rough with her.

She nods, reassuring him that she's fine. "Maybe next time, you won't waste so much time making a simple decision," she says, helping him get dressed.

He looped his belt and left her to buckle him up. "I like making you work for it," he says through a chuckle.

She fastens his belt tighter than he needs to be. "Well, mission accomplished, Paladin." She kisses him lightly and brings her hands up to his chest to push him away when he tries to deepen it. When she finally talks herself into pulling away, she lets out a cute giggle. "We need to clean you up before the others see you." He's completely littered with red lipstick. They are marks of love and evidence of her determination to break him.

He lets out a groan. "Is it bad?"

She nods.

"How bad?"

"Let's say if Lance saw you at this very moment, he will never let you live it down," she says. "However, I think you look amazing. Like modern art."

"You just like leaving your mark on me."

Her eyes darken and a familiar mischievous light is once again present in them. "And what if I do?" The castle is rapidly approaching but Black is finally on his side and the beast slows her descent down considerably. "What if I like to see how much of you I can cover with my lips?" Her hands drift down his body again with the same touches she did before and she steps more into his space and speaks against his red-stained and bruised lips. "Trust me, if these clothes weren't present, I would have painted you red."

She loves the look he gives her; one full of lust and love a carefully controlled beast just under the surface, and she has the thrilling feeling that this is far from over. There are only a few more hours until the night cycle and she can't wait to make her fantasy become a reality once again. She smirks at the thought and leaves to find something to clean them both up.

As soon as she turns away, Shiro is behind her with one hand on her stomach keeping her close and the other in her hair, firmly pulling her back into him. She lets out a surprised gasp, one that's just on the edge of being a moan. She sucks in a shaky breath to hide her excitement. His lips are at her temple and they follow the same exact path hers took on him. When he reaches her ear, his hand tightens slightly in her hair and this time a moan does escape her. She's wet already.

When he speaks, its deep tone that makes her knees shake and her eyes close. It's then that she realizes just how hard it must be for him to deal with her when she exposed his weaknesses and exploited them until he came undone. "When we get back to the castle, I need to get some rest because I'm going to fuck you hard later."

An eager grin slowly edges to her face and she has to catch her breath at the tone he's giving her. She's too stubborn to admit it, but she absolutely loves it when he bossed her around in the bedroom. Something tells her that he finally found out her little secret.

But still, she's stubborn. She wiggles her ass playfully against him and she feels him coming back to attention. Too bad they are out of time.

She licks her lips. "Just let me re-apply my lipstick first and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

He gives her hair one last tug before he sets her loose and smacks her ass. "Can't wait, Princess."


End file.
